His Scarlet Fox
by The Crimson Kitsune
Summary: A Young Girls life changes drastically, these are the events that unfold. What will happen to her once she meets Youko and Kuronue? Read and find out! Rated M for sexual content. Please read and review! Thanks! YoukoXO.C.
1. Everything is about to change

**I Do not own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters, Only My own Original Characters.**

Characters

Kymisu

15 year old half wolf, half fox demon.

She was a beautiful young girl who looked a lot like her mother. She had her long red hair, but she also had a red tail and fox ears. She didnt really favor her wolf father at all, other than they shared bright green eyes.

Her Father was a Wolf Demon, In his demon form he had black and silver fur, but in his normal form he was a tall muscly man with long black hair, large black ears with silver tips. He also had a long black tail with silver tip.

Her mother was a beautiful Red fox. She had long flowing red hair, but she did not have a tail or ears. She also had the most beautiful golden amber eyes.

* * *

Kymisu woke up early to the sound of fighting. She jumped into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and ran downstairs expecting to see her parents fighting, But what she saw was much worse. Her mother was lying in a puddle of her own blood, while her father was fighting off a huge bear demon. The roof of their kitchen had been completely ripped off along with the side wall where the demon stood attacking her father. " Daddy! " She yelled as she ran over to help him fight, but he just yelled at her " Leave the house now! Run! And dont turn back! I will come find you if I survive this. Just get out of here! " She looked scared to death, but did as her father told her and ran out of the house into the forest behind the house.

She had been running for about 3 hours now, The sun beating down on her neck. She was exhausted, but she could hear water in the distance, she smelled the air and knew it was not very far now. She kept running until she got to the river, stopping just short of falling in. " Oh thank god... water. " She reached her hand in and took a few drinks. She could see fish in the river, and wished she knew how to catch them. " I'm so hungry... " She layed there with her eyes closed for a while and ended up falling asleep.

Four hours later Kymisu woke up to cold rain falling on her back. " Where...am I? " She looked around and remembered what happened this morning. She thought about her father and wondered if he was alive. She sat under a tree in the rain getting soaked. She closed her eyes thinking of her mothers face. " Why... why did someone have to kill her... " Tears started streaming down her face, but they were hidden by the rain. Kymisu didnt even care that she was getting soaked, she just sat there staring blankly, hoping that her father made it out of the house alive. He was all she had left, They had no other family that she knew of so there was no where for her to go.

Once the rain subsided Kymisu decided to try and find some food. She didnt know how to catch fish, but she could kill a rabbit or a squirrel and start a fire. " I wish dad had taught me more about how to take care of myself and took less time sheltering me from everything... " She sighed as she walked through the forest. It was starting to get late, the sun was going down Kymisu sighed " I guess there is no time for food tonight... better just find some shelter "

She came across a hollowed out tree and made herself comfortable inside it. As the sky grew dark, she started to get frightened by every little noise. She knew the world was full of demons that came out at night, and would love to take a bite of her. Who knew how long it would be before someone found her? She sat in the hollowed out tree trying to get her mind on dreaming, and counting sheep, anything to get her to go to sleep. Unfortunately, nothing worked. Kymisu finally started to nod off as the sun rose in the in the eastern sky.

Youko and Kuronue were just on their way back from a successful heist. They had stolen lots of gold from a very wealthy villiage and were feeling very cocky. " You know fox, I think we could have gotten more! " Kuronue laughed as he shook the large bag hanging over his shoulder. " We can probably completely wipe them out tommorow night! " Youko laughed thinking of it. Kuronue looked at his friend with a smirk " We should do it. They wont know what hit them! " Youko smirked and nodded " They wont be able to stop us, even if we … " He stopped suddenly and sniffed the air. " Kuronue... do you smell that? " Kuronue looked a bit confused. " smell what? " Youko rolled his eyes. " someone is in the area... " They cautiously look around and then see a womans foot poking out of a hollowed out tree. Kuronue curiously goes over to investigate " Hey, Its some girl. Looks like a fox or something judging by the big ears " Youko goes over and looks inside " Yeah, id say so... definitely doesnt smell familiar though. " Kuronue smirks and looks at Youko " lets wake her up ^_^ " Youko sighed " I don't thi... " as he spoke, Kuronue wiggled Kymisu's foot. She woke suddenly, saw the two of them and screamed. Kuronue covered his ears and gave her a funny look, as Youko sighed " I knew that was going to happen... " Kymisu looked terrifed and just stared at them. Kuronue smirked at her " Hey, We arent going to eat you...well he might. " Yoko just rolled his eyes at the comment " Lets go Kuronue. No point in scaring this girl to death... " Kuronue shrugged standing up and threw the bag of coins over his shoulder.

To be continued...

Should I keep going? What do you think? =)


	2. The Inwata Family

****

**I Do not own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters! Only Kymisu =) **

* * *

Kymisu watched as the two men walked away, both carrying sacks of gold over their shoulders. " Im surprised they didnt try to kill me... " She muttered once they were out of sight.

She got up out of the tree and decided to find some food. She sighed " Maybe i will have more luck today... "

As she walked through the forest, the only animals she saw were deer. " I am way too weak to catch a deer... maybe a baby one but not an adult... " She sighed and continued through the forest. She stopped suddenly and sniffed the air. She could smell someone cooking, cooking meat! Her ears perked up when she heard voices, hiding behind a tree she listened. She heard a family talking about all they had lost to some thieves, but that they were thankful to have everything they did. Kymisu was very hungry, and her stomach was getting the best of her mind. She began to walk towards the wonderful smell of meat.

The man of the family looked up and saw her. He could see she looked very hungry. " Hello there young lady, you look famished. " He made a plate for her as she got closer.

Kymisu bowed and sat next to his fire. " Th... thank you sir. " She said as she took the plate and easily ate everything on in in less than a minute. The man chuckled and smiled at her. " Are you lost? " He said as he gave her more food. " Well... -chomp - not -chomp- really... " She said in between bites. She smiled at the stranger. Looking into his golden eyes, she knew she could trust him. He was a tall, brown haired dog demon. He had black markings on his face beneath his eyes. His ears were pointy like those of an elf and he wore black pants and a plain black shirt.

The mans son sat on a rock, fasinated by this woman that just walked into thier camp. He was no more than 5 years old and very curious. Kymisu watched him as well. She could smell that this little boy was a halfbreed, He had black hair and ears like a dog, and a fluffy tail. His bright golden eyes made him adorable! The little boy wore an outfit very similar to his fathers.

The lady of the house was a human, and that was obvious. Her human scent was very strong. She wore a red kimono and her long black hair was tied in a pony tail that went all the way down her back. Kymisu hadnt seen very many humans in her life, and it was strange that this one wasnt afraid of her.

The man stood smiling at Kymisu. " We are the Inwata family. I am Ainu ( pronounce Eye-New ), this is my wife Misu, And my son Taiki. What is your name? "

Kymisu smiled and finished her last bite of food before speaking. " My Name is Kymisu "

Ainu smiled at her. " You are welcome to stay here with my family and I. Would you mind telling us what you were doing out in the middle of nowhere? "

Kymisu looked down, she tried holding in the tears that flowed down her cheeks at the thought of her mother lying in the puddle of blood. She wondered if she could actually tell these people the truth, and decided it was the best thing to do, after all they were accepting her into thier home. " I am from the east... Yesterday when i woke up my mother was dead... A large bear demon was attacking my father, and he told me to run away and not to look back. I dont even know if he is alive... "

Ainu looked shocked hearing this and put his arm around Kymsu's shoulder. " You have had a hard few days... no wonder you look so exhausted. I must get to my job in town, but you are welcome to stay here with my family. " Kymisu nodded slowly wiping away the tears and curled herself into a ball next to the fire. Ainu looked at his son " Be nice to kimisu taiki, she needs alot of rest, do not pester her to play with you every 5 minutes. " He smiled at the boy before leaving.

Taiki got up and started to play with his sling shot shooting pebbles and acorns at birds as they flew by, While Misu gathered up the days laundry and started to wash it. Kymisu layed by the fire for most of the day, not wanting to speak. She couldnt get her mind off her father, and wondering if he ever made it out of the house alive.

Later that night after supper, Ainu gave Kymisu a sleeping bag in the living room next to the fire as the rest of them went to bed as well. She nodded off quickly and slept soundly for a while.

Around midnight Youko and Kuronue show up at this house. They have plans to steal the rest of the gold, and anything valuble from the Inwata family. Kuronue steps into the house quietly almost tripping over Kymisu's sleeping bag. " Well this wasnt here last night... " he muttered looking down. Youko came over to look, and recognized her. " This is that girl from this morning... i wonder if she is related to these people? " Kuronue shrugged " who cares. lets get the rest of the stuff! " Kuronue starts to pick up every little thing of value in the entire house, and Youko goes into the individual rooms doing the same. As Kuronue is walking around the room, he forgets that Kymisu is laying there asleep, and he trips falling ontop of her.

Kymisu awakes suddenly and screams. Kuronue's eyes get wide and he covers her mouth. " Hey fox! lets get out of here before we get caught! " Youko runs into the room and throws Kymisu over his shoulder. " You stupid bat! watch your feet from now on!" he says as he runs out of the house. Kuronue looks confused " Why the hell are we taking her? " Youko gives him a smirk " She has seen our faces you idiot. She can identify us. " Kuronue smirks as he runs through the forest " True... dont need that to happen! "

* * *

Check back soon for chapter 3!

Please tell me what you think of the story, or if you have any ideas you might like to see =)

And by the way, I LOVE ending chapters in cliff hangers =P


	3. A phone!

**Like always, I do not own Yu Yu hakusho characters! Only My OC's! **

* * *

Kymisu started to scream and Youko put some duct-tape over her mouth. She wasnt able to say anything after that.

Youko and Kuronue continued to run for about an hour, then they decided they were far enough away. Youko sat Kymisu on the ground and she stared up at him scared to death. All that was running through her mind was that these strangers were going to kill her. Youko smirked at her. " Ok, i will take the tape off if you promise not to scream. " She nodded and he quickly ripped the tape off her mouth. Kymisu yelped and covered her mouth trying not to scream. Kuronue smirked while looking through the bags of loot. " We definately got everything from those people this time...Even that girl" Youko chuckled. " Yes... I would just leave her here, but we still cant trust her not to give us away " While they were talking, Kymisu took the oportunity to run. Youko had expected that she would, and a vine grabbed her before she got 10 feet away. He smirked walking over picking her up, but instead of throwing her over his shoulder like a sack of potatos, he held her in his arms. " Your very predictable, If we had wanted to hurt you, we wouldnt have taken you out this far to do that. We would have killed you where you slept. " He had a dark look in his eyes, and she could tell he was serious. He then added " I would just let you go, but obviously you cant be trusted with what you know. " She looked away from his face, frightened beyond belief. But there was no point in trying to run, not now anyway. She would think of something. She had to get herself out of this somehow. Youko looked to kuronue " C'mon Kuro. Lets get to the hideout. " Kuronue nodded and took both loot bags and started to run in the direction of thier hideout. Kymisu closed her eyes as they ran, She kept thinking about her father, hoping that he made it out of the house alive, and that he would come for her.

Kymisu awoke curled up under a small blanket next to a big warm fire, looking around she realized she must be in her kidnappers hideout. She sat up smelling something amazing, the two men were sitting beside the fire eating some type of meat. Youko looked at her with a smirk " well hello sleeping beauty... hungry? " he said as he dangled a little piece of meat infront of her face. Kymisu took it cautiously and started to nibble on it. Kuronue chuckled watching her eat. " She must be from a rich family, judging by the clothes. It sure doesnt look like shes ever tasted bear either, the way shes nibbling on it. " Youko grins " Im sure she is, but whatever, I think it will be fun having a woman around, dont you? " Kuronue smirked and nodded at the comment. Kymisu glanced down at her once brand new clothes. Her kidnappers were right. Her family was pretty well off, at least they used to be. She wasnt sure she even had any family now. She sighed looking at her shirt. It was covered in dirt and had a few holes in it. The same was wrong with her jeans. She was filthy, this was the longest she had ever been without a bath. Her hair felt oily and there was dirt all in it. She felt discusted touching it. Youko saw what she was doing and guessed she was wanting a bath. He grinned and put a plate of meat in her lap before getting up and walking out of the room. Kymisu sat and ate the meat and looked up at Youko as he came back in the room holding a midnight blue kimono with silver designs all over it. " This should fit you, go get a bath. The hot spring is in the back of the cave. " He grinned at her. Kuronue continued to chow down on his share of the meat.

Kymisu gladly took the kimono and walked down the hallway to the back of the cave. The hotspring was huge! She layed the kimono down on a rock, undressing quickly and sliding into the warm water. It felt amazing! Kymisu had never been so happy to take a bath before. She dipped her hair into the water getting all the dirt out with her hands. The hair was a bit matted from the wind and rain but she got it out easily with a comb. She sighed leaning against the rocks closing her eyes " I dont think i will ever get out of this water... It feels amazing " Uknown to Kymisu, Youko had walked in with a towel in his hand and went up to her and said " So, you wont mind if i get in there with you then? " He couldnt help himself, It was a perfect oportunity to mess with her. Kymisu opened her eyes and yelled at him " NO! GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT! " she had turned bright red and crossed her arms to hide her chest. Youko smirked " Im kidding, Im only bringing you a towel. " He layed the towel down on the rock with the kimono and left the room. She sighed sliding down in the water up to her neck.

When Youko walked back in the room Kuronue looked at him surprised " Well that was fast. "

Youko rose a brow at him " What are you talking about? "

Kuronue smirked " You know what im talking about! You work fast buddy! "

Youko rolled his eyes " I didnt do anything. "

Kuronue chuckled. " Oh. She wouldnt let you? "

Youko started to look annoyed " I didnt go in there for that. I went to take her a towel. "

Kuronue starts laughing harder " Sure sure. I still say you got rejected! "

Youko gave him a death glare. " Shut up Bat. "

Kuronue shrugged " Whatever. "

About an hour later, Kymisu came out of the hotspring wearing the kimono. It fit her curves perfectly, and even had a hole already made into it for her tail. Her long hair was brushed out and went down her back, while a few strands hung over her shoulders. The guys looked at her and thier jaws dropped. Kuronue looked at her with wide eyes " That beauty was hiding under all that dirt? " Youko smirks " She sure does clean up good. " Kymisu blushed from all thier compliments. Youko grinned at her " We arent all bad you know, how about tell us your name beautiful? " Kymisu sighed sitting down " Im Kymisu " Kuronue looked up " Pretty name, for a pretty woman. I am Kuronue by the way, and Fox boy here is Youko " She blushed. These two sure seemed nicer since she cleaned up a bit. What in the world was going through thier mind.

Later on in the night after Youko made supper for them, he looked at Kymisu. " We're going to go to work in a bit. Clean up the place a bit and dont try anything while we are out. " She looked at him annoyed " You kidnapped me, and now you think im going to clean your place! Hell no! " Youko chuckled " I dont think of it as kidnapping, I think of it as...Keeping our secret. Now get to work. " Kymisu rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Kuronue smirks walking over to her " We have been really nice to you so far. If you dont want that to stop, you will do as he says. Understood? " She looked down feeling frightened again and starts cleaning. Kuronue grins " Ok Youko, lets get going. "

Once they leave, Kymisu sits down trying to think of how to get out of there. She looked around the hideout for a phone. If she could find a phone she could call her father. If he was alive he would get her out of this place. She prayed that he was alive. Now all she had to do was find a phone. She searched for an hour cleaning the hideout in the process and finally found a cell phone under a bunch of random things. It was most likely stolen from someone, But luckily it had some minutes left on it.

Kymisu sighed sitting down hugging the phone. " Thank you thank you thank you! " she said as she started to dial the number.

* * *

Does the phone have service?

If so does her father pick up the phone?

Does she even get the oportunity to call?

What happens?

You wont know untill the next chapter is out =)

Feel free to shoot your ideas for what could happen at me! If I use your idea, i will credit you in the story.

Please Rate/Review!

Thanks for reading!


	4. Caught!

I was hoping to get some reviews on this story... but only one person has =)

I wanted some feedback before starting this chapter, but i guess no one is that interested in the story.

Would have written chapter 4 sooner but oh well =)

Here is chapter 4.

* * *

Youko and kuronue were in the forest coming up to a huge castle with a good amount a security. Youko looked to Kuronue with a smirk " This should be a challenge. Awesome! " Kuronue had a big grin on his face. " Yeah, i really had fun planning this heist. There is a shit ton of guards, but hell. That just makes it more fun! " Youko grinned and nudged Kuronue with his elbow. " I know why you really wanted to come here, This place has maids that are hot and you want one of them! " Kuronue grins " Well... maybe..." He chuckles, and Youko knew he was right. The two of them ran up to the castle stealthily. As they got up to the gates two guards stood there with weapons ready, poised to kill them. Kuronue smirks and swings his blade chopping the guards legs off right at their knees. He just laughed evily as they lay on the ground screaming and bleeding to death. The guys continued on into the castle. Youko went to the left, and Kuronue to the right. Kuronuewent down the hall to the maids sleeping quarters. He went in silently, and looked at each one... " hm... such a good selection... " He then walked over to a girl with bat wings, He liked the way she smelled. " And there is the perfect one " He grins and picks her up gently enough to not wake her and he goes back out into the hallway. Meanwhile Youko was having a great time fighting off wimpy guards. " Really, a place with all these riches should be able to afford stronger guards! " He toyed with them, standing back and watching as a plant of vines grabbed them at thier ankles. Smirking he threw the bag packed with gold coins over his shoulder. " It was nice playing with you boys. Oh and just so you know, your dead now. " He held up his hand like he was holding an imaginary ball, squishing it in his hand. As soon as he did the four guards all clenched their chests and died. Their hearts exploded instantly. " You guys were way too easy... " He said as he walked out into the hallway. Kuronue was standing there with a sleeping girl in his arms and he hadnt even bothered to steal anything else. " You lazy bat. Is all you can think about getting a piece of ass? " Kuronue smirked " Maybe... you want one too? theres at least 30 of them in that room down the hall! " Youko rolled his eyes. " Not this time. I guess we should get going before the people living here wake up... " Just as he finishes speaking a light comes on at the top of the stairs. Kuronue's eyes go wide " Fuck! lets get the hell out of here! " They both run out undetected.

Walking back to thier hideout Kuronue is wearing a smirk on his face. " I cant wait to get this little beauty home. " Youko rolled his eyes " You should have gotten some gold first, and then got that bitch. I guess you get no share of tonights spoils bat" He stuck his toung out and kuronue replied " What do you mean nothing buddy? Ive got this little lady here. Thats better than gold in my book! " Youko chuckled and shook his head. The two of them had continued walking back to the hideout having a random conversation that wasnt really about anything in particular. The girl kuronue grabbed stays asleep for the entire walk, which took about 30 minutes.

Kymisu was sitting in the middle of the floor with the phone to her ear. She anxiously listened to the rings.

Ring... Ring... Ring...

A deep voice answered the phone " Hello? "

Kymisu gasped " Daddy! your alive! your really alive! "

The voice sounded joyful " Where are you baby girl? Ill come get you right now! I would have been searching sooner but im pretty beat up... i only have one arm now. I also have a pretty bad wound in my chest. "

Kymisu sounded a little sad " daddy... are you ok? "

" Yes baby girl. Im perfectly fine to come get you just tell me where you are! " he answered.

About this time, Youko and Kuronue were walking in the hideout, but Kymisu was paying too much attention to the phone to notice.

" Daddy... I dont know where i am... all i know is i am in some demons hideout... they kid napped me! They are thieves... "

Youko smirked walking over to her and snatching the phone. " Hello, dont look forward to seeing her again. Shes mine now. "

" You bastard! Let my daughter go! I will find you and kill you if its the last thing i do! "

Youko smirked " It just may be the last thing you do. But dont count on killing me. Goodbye. "

He crushed the phone in his hand and then opened his palm letting the little pieces fall to the ground. The little speaker was making noises, most likely Kymisu's father was still yelling. She looked at the crumbled mess and then at Youko " You bastard! What the hell did you do that for? I am not yours! " Youko growled grabbing her by her collar and lifting her up to his eye level. " Bitch, you have no right to speak to me in that tone. I see now that i will have to break this free spirit of yours. " Kymisu looked shocked and held onto his wrist so that he wasnt choking her with this hold. Kuronue had put his girl in his room, and came back out to watch. He chuckled " She thinks she actually has a voice here? " Youko grinned and nodded "Apparently so. " He dropped Kymisu and she landed hard on the ground. It hurt, but she ignored the pain. She wanted him to think she was stronger than what she was.

Youko looked down at her. " Where did you get the phone? "

" found it " She replied.

He smirked " So, you think he can actually save you? "

She glared " Yes. I believe in my father. "

Youko chuckled " Well i dont. I doubt he will even find you. He will probably die searching. "

" Dont say that! Dont talk about him that way! " Kymisu yelled at him.

Youko smirked pulling her back up. " You know, i was going to be nice to you while you were here. But you did something stupid. I told you not to try anything while we were out, and thats the first thing you did! "

Kymisu tried to hide her fear of him. After all, he was a tall demon that was much stronger than her. It wasnt like she had any chance in winning a fight. " Im not afraid of you " She growled.

Youko grinned " Well you should be. "

* * *

The next chapter is going to be a graphic lemon, if you dont like lemons you do not have to read it.

You wont miss anything importaint if you dont read it.


	5. LEMON!

**Please note: This chapter contains is a Lemon. Lemons contain Sexual material. If you do not wish to read, then please do not! **

**You will not miss anything importaint in the story line. This will kinda be a rape scene, please know that before continuing. **

**I am not responsible for anyone reading this. **

**I warned you what it is. **

**If i destroyed your innocence its your fault =P **

* * *

Youko lifted her up into his arms. " You will be mine when im done. "

Kuronue took that as a hint and he left the room.

Kymisu struggled with him " bull shit! "

Youko smirked and carried her into his room " Well this is mine, so ill just take it back " He untied the wrap around her kimono and slid it off of her shoulders.

Kymisu growled at him. " Dont touch me! "

Youko ignored what she said and took the kimono off of her. She tried to hold it closed but he got it off of her easily. She was wearing a plain white bra and panties underneath. Youko put his claw underneath the piece of cloth between the bra cups and broke it in half revealing her breasts to him. " I never liked those things... "

Kymisu crosses her arms to cover her chest and kicks him in the stomach.

" Oof! " He growled at her and grabbed her legs roughly pulling her to him " Bitch... " He smirked leaning down grabbing her panties in his teeth ripping them off.

She tried to close her legs but he held them there and smirked " I can smell that your a virgin... this should be really fun " Kymisu growled and punched him as hard as she could. Youko looked at the spot she punched and just raises an eyebrow at her " was that supposed to hurt? "

Her eyes got wide and she yelled at him " Get the fuck off me! "

Youko grins " Thats not how it works, I fuck in you. " He got on top of her and she could feel a hard thing in his pants.

Kymisu closed her eyes thinking " _My first time is supposed to be with my husband... not this bastard! Ive got to get out of here... " _

Youko smirked having read her thoughts. " You want your first time to be with your husband? Well i dont think you have one of those now do you? And dont plan on getting out of here. I told you, your mine. " He nuzzled against her breasts and nibbled at them. He groped the other one in his hand being a little rough. When she struggled against him he moved up and kissed her hungrily " Dont fight it... i know you will like this. No woman has ever resisted me...the entire time"

He took off his shirt laying back down on her. Kymisu actually started to purr. She had never felt how nice it was to have another persons skin against hers. He smirked " So you like this?" She looked away " Your warm... " Youko grinned and started to kiss her neck, moving down to her breasts. He massaged them in his hands making her moan. He moved down lower and put one finger into her wetness. Kymisu moaned lightly. No one had ever touched her this way. She couldnt help but like it. He smirked and put his toung in, licking her quickly on her sweet spot. Kymisu's eyes went wide, she gripped his hair and screamed in ecstasy. Youko became a little rougher on her and started to undo his pants. His member popped out quickly, He was glad to get it out of his pants. Youko smirked and took Kymisu's hand. He put it on his member letting her feel all 10 inches. She looked shocked by the size, wondering if all men were this big. Youko smirked and could tell by the expression on his face what she was thinking " No babe, im one of a few. "

Youko positioned his member and entered her slowly. She was very tight, and it felt amazing. He hadnt had a virgin in a long time. Kymisu wimpered and grabbed onto him tightly " Stop... this hurts " There were almost tears coming from the poor girls eyes. Youko grinned " I'm not stopping. You will get used to it, this isnt even my full length your feeling. " He pushed in deeper and Kymisu cried out in pain. Youko smirked and kissed her as he began to move in and out of he slowly, getting a bit deeper every time until his was completely inside her. Kymisu had tears going down her face, it was really hurting her. " Please... please stop! " Youko rubbed her thys and kissed her neck. " Calm down, your still really tight. It will start to feel good soon " She wimpered again trying to push him off. " please! " Youko grinned and kept going, getting a little rougher with her " I already told you, Im not stopping. " After about 10 minutes she started to moan, It was finally starting to feel good. Youko pulled out and made her get on her hands and knees. He smirked and rubbed her ass, smacking it before shoving his full length inside of her making her scream. Youko held onto her hips tightly as he climaxed and she felt something warm inside her. He pulled out and some of it leaked down her legs.

" What... what is that stuff... " She looked confused.

He smirked pulling her close to him " You really dont know?"

Kymisu shook her head looking down

Youko looked at her " Well... It has many names... its ejaculate...or cum... whatever you want to call it. " he started to kiss her neck, and she could feel him start to suck lightly. Then he bit her and held her tight as she screamed and tried to push him away. " Owww! what was that for! " Youko smirked at her as he licked away the blood from the perfect fang mark he left on her. " This means your mine, no other man can have you now. "

Kymisu looked shocked and tried to get out of his arms " No! No! im not yours! "

Youko grinned and touched the mark lightly, it made her curl up in his arms and start to purr. " This mark makes you mine. If anyone else ever touched you in the wrong way, It will burn horribly and start to bleed... you wont be able to stand the pain, and you will wish you were dead. Its a very good way to know you wont cheat on me "

Kymisu looked up at him in shock " So... I have no choice in my life. "

Youko smirked at her " Your a female demon. Dont you know anything about the way the world works? Females belong to males. "

Kymisu looked away. This wasnt the way her father had brought her up, it certainly wasnt how he treated her mother. He thought of her as an equal... not property. How could this be the way the demon world worked?

* * *

**Well that was the lemon =) **

**Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Check back soon for the next chapter! **


	6. I'm coming Kymisu!

**Thanks for reading my story so far! Im Really enjoying writing it =) **

**Please Review and tell me what you think of it! **

**This chapter is going to start with a recap, For those who dont like to read Lemons.**

**It also explains what a demons mark truly means.**

* * *

Youko has taken Kymisu and made her his own. He did so mostly by force.

The way the demon world usually works, males are dominant over females. During mating if a male demon doesnt want another demon to have the chance to take the woman he is with he will bite her neck. This "marks" her with his fangs. This mark does many things, It lets other demons know the female is taken. The mark also prevents the female from cheating on the male. If a female demon trys to do anything with another male, or even if she is raped the mark will burn like crazy and begin to bleed. In many cases this pain is worse than death. The mark also has good points for the female. If the male touches the mark it makes the female become completely calm and the usually curl up in their mates lap. The mark also makes the males touch much more sensitive to the female, making mating more enjoyable. But its not like every time the male touches the female she wants him, Its only when he is wanting to mate with her.

In the last chapter Kymisu talked of how her father treated her mother as an equal, and not as his property. Some demons are this way, though most are not.

Please note! These are my personal views on the demon world, and it is how my story works. It isnt the same for all stories having to do with demons =)

* * *

Kymisu's father, Aikou was running through the forest. He didnt know where his daughter could be, but he guessed it was in the mountains. That seemed like the easiest place for a thief to hide. " I dont know who that bastard on the phone was... but i swear i will kill him. " He continued to run through the dense woods and he caught her scent near a town. Could she be here? It was worth a try, After all it was the best lead he had. Aikou followed his daughters scent into the town.

This place looked like it had been ransacked recently. If she wasnt here, this had to be where the thieves found her. There were families in the streets and when they saw him walk into the town they hid in thier houses. " These people might know where she is... Or at least be able to identify the thieves " He said as he walked over to a house and knocked on the door. He had just seen a few people run in here, so he knew they were inside. No one answered. He stood at the door for 5 minutes waiting, but when they still didnt come he sighed walking to the next house. This one had Kymisu's scent! " _This family could know where she is... "_He thought to himself as he knocked at the door. No one answered here either. He sighed and called through the locked door " Please. I mean no harm... I am just looking for my daughter. " This was the Inwata familys home. They remembered the girl that was with them earlier. Ainu came to the door and opened it slowly. He saw the mans dark green eyes and knew she was his daughter.

" Is Kymisu here with you? " Aikou asked anxiously.

Ainu looked down sadly and answered " No... She was kidnapped during the night. She stayed with us for one day, we fed and took care of her. "

" Do you know who did it? " he said seriously.

Ainu shook his head " No... no im sorry. They came in and stole everything from us... She was asleep in the main room and they took her too. I havent a clue why. "

Aikou sighed and patted him on the shoulder " Thank you for helping her. I just hope im not to late. I got a call from her last night. Im guessing the thieves were out on a heist...As soon as they found her with the phone one of them took it from her and told me i would never see her again..."

Ainu looked sad " Im so sorry to hear that... pray to the gods that you find her. "

Aikou nodded leaving. "_well stopping here wasnt a total waste... _" He thought as he walked out of the town. His stomach was starting to hurt. All this moving was starting to tear the wound open. Aikou didnt care, he had to find Kymisu. That was his mission, his health could wait. He continued searching all night finally catching her scent again once he was closer to the mountains. "_ She has to be here! her scent is stronger here... " _he thought as he sat down to rest for a minute. He looked at his shoulder where his arm had once been attached and sighed " May not be as good as i once was... But im as good once, as i ever was... I can take these guys. It will be like having an arm tied behind my back!" He stood after gaining his confidence and continued on, following Kymisu's scent. The longer he walked the worse the pain in his stomach became. The large wound was definately back open, the blood covering his shirt told him that. He continued on anyway, but he was in too much pain to run.

As the sun started to rise Aikou was in the mountains checking every cave he came to. He had been searching for hours but had no luck at all. " _I cannot give up. I will find her... Kymisu I promise you i will come for you! _" He looked up and sniffed the air. She was very close. As he walked towards the smell, he noticed that it was slightly different than it had always been. Her scent was mixed with another demons. He could also smell that demons scent very strong in the area, along with another. She was definately here, but she wasnt just his little girl anymore. The mixed scent meant she wasnt pure anymore, that she belonged to this demon now. " _That bastard... hes taken her innocence. I will kill him! _" He growled at the thought and then saw a cave. The cave looked hidden, there was moss and all other kinds of vegitation growing around it. It made it look old and abandoned like no one had ever been near there in 100 years. Aikou knew differently. He could smell at least 4 people. He could also smell salty tears. Kymisu had been crying. He was sure of it.

Inside of the cave Youko looked up. He could smell blood outside of the hideout. The blood of a wolf demon. The scent was very similar like he had smelled it before, but he couldnt think of where. He looked down at Kymisu who was sleeping in his arms, the scent was similar to hers. Could this be her father? He actually found them? Youko layed her down on his bed walking into the living room where kuro was sitting.

" Do you smell that? The scent of wolf blood? " he said looking at Kuronue.

Kuronue shrugged " Yeah, so what? Theres a half dead wolf outside. "

Youko smirked " I think that bitch's father actually found us. Sure doesnt seem like it will be much of a challenge "

" A wolf is never a challenge anyway. They are no more than a dog with a slightly bigger brain " Kuronue chuckled.

" To true. To true my friend " He laughed going back into the room.

Youko lifted Kymisu up in his arms. He looked at her with a smirk as she slowly woke up and then said " Hey, your father is outside. He smells half dead.

" Kymisu looked shocked and kicked at him till he dropped her. " What the hell did you do to him! "

Youko grinned at her " Nothing. I havent even seen him. I just smell wolf blood outside. "

Kymisu growled and started for the door. Youko grabbed her and looked at her with a smirk " No. " Kymisu growled at him again " Let me go! I have to go help him! " Youko just grinned and flicked her on the nose " No growling at me. " Of course this just pissed Kymisu off and so she bit him. Youkos eyes turned cold and he smacked her " Learn your place bitch... " Kymisu sat on the floor with her knees pulled close to her body. She hid her face not wanting him to see her tears, It would just make him think he won.

Youko left the room with a smirk on his face, He then went outside and saw the bloody wolf. " So, your here to kill me? "

Aikou growled " Yes! I want my daughter back! "

Youko just stood there smirking at him " I highly doubt you will kill me, your half dead yourself. "

Aikou looked down at his clothes, they were completely soaked with blood from the wound. He had ignored it for so long he hasnt realized it. Now that he saw the blood, the pain started to rush back.

Youko stood there and grinned " I guess you will die by your own hands you filthy mongrel. I think your daughter should be able to watch... "

Aikou yelled at him " I will not be the one to die here! "

He smirked " I see where that bitch gets her stubborn streak from. "

Aikou growled " Dont you dare call her a bitch! "

Youko stood there with his arms crossed just staring at him " I can call her whatever i want, she belongs to me. "

Aikou growled coming closer to him " She belongs to no one... "

Youko rolled his eyes and yelled over his shoulder " Kuronue! Bring me Kymisu! " Minute later Kuronue comes outside with Kymisu in his arms. Her eyes are red, obviously she has been crying. She yelled at Youko after seeing the state her father was in " Why the hell did you do this to him! " Tears started rolling down her cheeks like a waterfall. Youko rolled his eyes taking her from Kuronue. " I havent touched him. This is all from his own stupidity. " Kymisu growled and started struggling with Youko. " Put me down! NOW! " He just smirked and touched her neck gently, which made her start to nuzzle against him and purr.

Aikou started to fall to his knees in pain. He glared at Youko. " You bastard... you claimed her..."

He rolled his eyes at the half dead wolf demon infront of him. " I told you, shes mine. "

Aikou gained his composure unshiething a sword " I will kill you... "

* * *

Will Aikou succeed in killing Youko?

You will have to stay tuned for the next chapter to find out!

* * *

**Hi Everyone! **

**I hope you are enjoying reading this story as much as i am enjoying writing it! **

**Please review =) **

**I know that over 100 of you have read and are just too lazy to review =P**

**Its really easy, And it takes almost no effort!**

** Just press that button under these words. **


End file.
